Arrowcave
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = DC Universe Arrow Earth-One | image = | aliases = Arrow Cave Arrow-Cave | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = Star City Starling City On Arrow, the principal setting for the series is Starling City, not Star City. | locale = Queen Manor | residents = | poi = | 1st = ''More Fun Comics'' #73 }} The Arrowcave, also spelled "Arrow Cave" and "Arrow-Cave", is a fictional headquarters featured in comic books published by DC Comics. It is associated with the Green Arrow family of comic book titles and has also been featured on the CW Network television series Arrow. The Arrowcave first appeared in ''More Fun Comics'' #73 in November, 1941. History The Arrowcave was a broad subterranean cavern that was located underneath the Queen estate in Star City, California. Billionaire playboy-turned-superhero, Oliver Queen, used this cave as his base of operations while active as Green Arrow. His teen sidekick, Roy Harper, aka Speedy, also worked in the Arrowcave. The Arrowcave was equipped with a variety of tools to aid Green Arrow and Speedy in their crime-fighting endeavors. This included electronic equipment to help them coordinate mission strategies, a work-out/gymnasium area, a target range, an arsenal for their bows and trick arrows and even a trophy room. The Arrowcave also contained a storage bay for the Arrowcar and the Arrowplane. A criminal named Flint Morgan once learned the location of the Arrowcave. One day, when Ollie and Roy returned home in the Arrowcar, he revealed himself, offering a deal to not interfere in their activities in exchange for letting him reside in the Arrowcave. This arrangement was short-lived however as Flint had sold information relating to the heroes' patrol routes to another criminal named Bancroft. Morgan felt guilty for this and turned against Bancroft, paying for his treachery with his life. The secret location of the Arrowcave died with him. World's Finest Comics 112 When Oliver Queen was conned out of his family fortune, he lost all of his assets, including his estate, as well as access to the Arrowcave. Since then, the cave had remained ignored and in disrepair for many years. In recent years, the swamp monster known as Solomon Grundy had taken to using the cave as a private shelter. He has since abandoned the cave however following a fight with Green Arrow and Arsenal. Green Arrow Vol 3 18 Arrow The Arrowcave is a fictional location featured in the CW Network television series Arrow. It first appeared in the pilot episode of the show. The Arrowcave is the unofficial name attributed to the below-ground levels underneath Verdant, which is a nightclub built and operated by Oliver Queen that was erected over the razed property once occupied by Queen Industrial, Inc. (a steel manufacturing plant). This is Oliver Queen's headquarters and base of operations. The Arrowcave is outfitted with state-of-the-art computer technology, a full gymnasium and exorcise arena, and an arsenal display for Oliver's weaponry and costume. Felicity Smoak and John Diggle spend a lot of time in the Arrowcave coordinating Ollie's vigilante activities. When Roy Harper was dosed with Miracuru, he gained enhanced strength and reflexes, but it also heightened his inherent anger issues. It was at this point that Ollie decided to make him part of Team Arrow and brought him to the Arrowcave. There, he tried to train Roy to control his impulses by having him work with the various exercise equipment. Unfortunately, the procedures did not exactly meet the desired results. The Arrowcave was later infiltrated by Slade Wilson after he had come to Starling City with an ambitious scheme to destroy Oliver Queen. Oliver and Slade faced off against one another in the Arrowcave. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the video game tie-in comic for Injustice: Gods Among Us, Green Arrow manages to capture Harley Quinn after Superman murders The Joker. Fearing that she will be in danger and not wanting Superman to do more things he'll regret later, Arrow takes her to the Arrowcave. She thinks it's a stupid name and that it should be rechristened "The Quiver" or something. Arrow, after a pause, says that it's a good suggestion. Notes * Like many elements relating to Green Arrow, the Arrowcave is patterned after the Batcave, which is the headquarters for the comic book superhero Batman. * The Arrowcave is common to the continuity of both the Earth-Two versions of Green Arrow and Speedy, as well as their Earth-One and Post-Crisis counterparts. Related categories * images * appearances See also External Links * * * * Arrowcave at the Green Arrow Wiki References ---- Category:California Category:Starling City